Mountain Romance
by Dark Mistress
Summary: Will a weekend in the mountains give Heero a perfect opportunity to tell Relena what he truly feels for her? 1 X R


DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything else about the series

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything else about the series.

This fic is 1 X R (obviously!). I also added some 2 X H.

By the way, they are 18 years old. (Not that it matters. Just informing.)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena was sitting at her desk in her office when she heard her door slam open. She looked up, and saw Heero storm in, with Duo behind him.

"Where are you going this weekend?"

"Nice to see you too, Heero," Relena replied dryly.

"Where are you going?" Heero repeated himself, somewhat agitated.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know for your safety. Are there going to be guards there?"

"God Heero. It's a secluded cabin, up in the mountains. I doubt there will be a terrorist there, waiting for me."

Heero grunted. "Did you even have it checked out?"

"Why would I have someone go and check out a family cabin?" Relena got up from her seat and walked towards Heero. "If you're that interested in my safety, why don't you just go with Milliardo, Noin, and I?"

"Yeah, like Zechs would love for Heero to come along," Duo joked.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Heero said, not turning around. "When are you leaving?"

"Thursday morning."

"Hn," Heero said, as he turned around and walked out the door.

Duo followed him, but stopped at the door. He shut it. "Heheh... Looks like our plan worked."

Relena sighed. "I'm surprised he wants to go."

"I told you it would work if he knew you were going away for a weekend."

"Yes... But, what exactly did you tell him?"

"Oh, I just asked him if he knew about your weekend plans, and if he was going to go along incase of any psychos following you..."

"Duo!" Relena exclaimed.

"Hey! You said to convince him to go..."

"I didn't mean to put it like that!"

"Does it really matter? As long as he goes, I did my job right." Duo turned and opened the door. "See ya later, Princess."

"Bye." Relena went back around the desk, and sat down. 'Now that he's going, how can I make him change his mind about me?'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero was walking down the hall, going towards his door. He heard Duo call his name, but ignored it. He went into his room and shut the door, only to have Duo open five seconds later. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to go with Relena." When Heero didn't answer, Duo got a smirk on his face. "Well?"

"If I go today, I can check out..."

Duo interrupted him. "Don't you want to go with her?"

Heero turned around. "Why?"

'God... He's so clueless,' Duo thought to himself. "You will be in a cabin with her for a whole weekend. Four days! Take advantage of it!"

"Why?" he repeated,

Duo's smirk came back. "Well, I can think of some reasons..."

Heero gave him a death glare, knowing what Duo was thinking. "No." He turned around, and went to his desk.

"Awe, c'mon!" Duo exclaimed, following Heero.

"No!"

"If you can give me one reason why you possibly can't go, I'll leave you alone."

"..."

"Yeah, thought so," Duo said.

"Get out."

"Geeze, Heero. Just..."

"Get out," he repeated, more sternly.

Duo sighed. "Fine." He walked towards the door, opened it, and left.

Heero turned his head, and looked out the corner of his eye towards the door. He grunted. 'What the hell is he thinking?' He turned on his computer, and started to type. 'If Zechs and Noin are going to be there, how am I going to do anything with her?'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena woke up Thursday morning somewhat disappointed. Duo told her when he went to talk to Heero, he didn't show any signs of coming on the trip. 'And I was sure he had changed his mind,' she thought, as she sighed and got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom, showered, and got dressed. She was packing some last minute things into her suitcases when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?"

Noin stepped in her room, and shut the door. "Relena?"

"Hmmm?" Relena was shutting her bag, and turned towards her sister-in-law. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it seems Zechs and I cannot go with you to the mountains."

"Oh? Why?" Relena sounded disappointed.

"Something came up. But don't worry. I got two people to take out place."

"Really? Who?"

Noin smiled, and walked towards Relena. "You'll see when you go outside."

Noin picked up a bag, and Relena the other two. They both carried it downstairs. As soon as Relena stepped on the first step, she saw Duo and Hilde.

"Hey Relena!" Hilde greeted, with a grin on her face.

"Hello! What are you guys doing here?"

"Noin told us that she and Zechs couldn't go, so..."

"You're the replacements?" Relena said, setting her bags on the floor. She walked towards Hilde and hugged her.

"Yup!" Duo exclaimed, with a smirk on his face. Relena walked towards the braided man and hugged him also.

"Well, you guy better go if you want to get to the cabin before sunset," Noin said.

Duo grabbed Relena's bags, and carried them to the SUV in front of the house. Hilde followed.

"See you on Monday!" Relena exclaimed, hugging Noin, and walking out the door.

"Have a good time," Noin said, with a huge grin.  


Relena walked to the car, and went to open the door. Before she reached the handle, it opened for her. When she saw who opened it, her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "He-Heero?"

Duo and Hilde looked towards them, both with a smile on their faces. Heero got out of the car, and stepped to the side.

"I thought..." Relena started, but Heero cut her off.

"We should get going."

"Oh, yes." Relena got into the back seat of the car, with Heero following. Duo was in the driver's seat, and Hilde in shotgun.

"Everybody got everything they need?" Duo asked, as he started up the car.

"Yeah, I do."

"Yes, I think so."

"Hn."

"Okay then. Here we go!"

Noin watched as the car pulled out of the driveway. 'That worked,' she thought, with a smile on her face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The drive to the cabin was hard for Heero. Duo wouldn't shut up. He kept talking, even after Hilde smacked him to stop. He sighed, put his head back, and closed his eyes. He knew Relena would be looking at him. She was doing it since they got in the car. He smirked to himself. 'At least her brother isn't here.'

When she heard Heero sigh, Relena looked towards him. 'He looks good like that. He looks... peaceful,' she thought. 'Maybe this vacation will be good for him. I'm glad he came. I wonder what changed his mind.'

A little while later, they car pulled up to the cabin. It was somewhat big, with two stories. But it was right next to a lake, and surrounded by all different kinds of trees. All four people got out of the car, and Hilde looked around. "This is so beautiful!"

"Yeah," Duo said, also looking around. "Hey Heero, what do you think?"

"Hn," he replied, walking towards the back of the car.

"Well, I guess he likes it," Duo joked. Hilde poked him in the ribs. "Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

"You should be helping him!"

"Awe, geeze." Duo started to walk towards Heero, but turned around. "What about you? Aren't you going to help?"

"Nope. Relena and I are going to take a tour of the place."

"Huh?" Relena turned towards the bluish-black haired girl.

"C'mon!" She grabbed her arm, and led her towards the door.

"So we're stuck taking this in?" Duo asked nobody in particular. He took a look at all the suitcases in the trunk. "Why do girls have to bring so much stuff?"

"Because. Here." Heero pushed two bags into his arms, and took three from the trunk.

"Man, this bites."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Heero and Duo got all the bags in the cabin, Relena and Hilde came down the stairs.

"About time you guys got done," Hilde said.

"Well, it was kinda hard with two of us and nine bags!" Duo exclaimed.

"Was it really that hard for you?"

"Yes!"

"Heero?"

"No," he responded, grabbing his bag. "Where are the bedrooms?"

"What! Heero, you're supposed to be on my side!" Duo wined.

"Oh, shut up!" Hilde said, picking up two of her three bags. "Get my other one."

"Now I'm a slave?"

"Yes. Now take it." She slammed the bag into his arms, and walked up stairs.

Duo growled, and struggled to pick up his two bags. He finally did, with help from Relena, and started to follow Hilde.

"That was interesting," Relena said, after Duo was out of sight.

"Hn." Heero replied, picking up one of Relena's bags. She picked up the other two, and followed Heero up the stairs. When they reached the top, Duo and Hilde were just standing there.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked.

"Well, there are only two bedrooms," Duo replied.

"So what's the matter?"

"I want to room with Hilde," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling he towards him. She pushed him away.

"If I did," Hilde said, talking to Duo. "...that would leave Relena and Mr. Wonderful to room together."

"So?" Heero said, and got a look from Hilde and Relena. Duo just smirked.

"Way to go Heero, you dog!"

Hilde jabbed him in the stomach. "Shut up! Anyway, would you two really mind? There are separate beds so..."

"Not if you push them together..." Duo said, trailing off. Heero gave him a death glare, Relena just looked at him, and Hilde went to pull his braid. He jumped out of her way. "Sorry! Geeze, you people can't take a joke..."

Hilde turned towards Heero and Relena. "So you two really wouldn't mind?"

"No. I know you want to be with Duo," Relena said.

"Heero?"

"No," he replied, in monotone.

"Okay then. It's settled."

Everybody grabbed their bags, and went into their rooms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Duo and Hilde stepped into their room, they stood there in awe. There was two beds next to one another, with a nightstand in-between them. In the far corner next to the beds there was a large wooden chest, and next to that, a closet. Across from the beds was a desk, a door to the bathroom, and a loveseat. Next to the loveseat was a door to the balcony. There was a huge rug in the middle of the floor, and at least two paintings on each wall.

"Wow," Hilde said, speechless. Duo whistled.

"This is the life!" he exclaimed.

Hilde walked to the balcony door, and went outside. There was a view of the mountains, and a huge forest below them. "So beautiful," she said to herself. She heard some noise in the room, and turned. Duo was busy trying to move the two beds together to make one big one. "What are you doing?"

"I need some help here, Hilde.," Duo said, ignoring her question.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

He looked up at her. "I'm trying to move these beds together. Can you help me?'

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because...ah... We...er..."

"I want my own bed," she said, walking towards her suitcases and picking one of them up.

"What? Why? Don't you want to..."

She looked right at him. "Duo..." she started, but couldn't finish what she was going to say. He had one of those puppy-dog faces on, looking at her through big eyes. She sighed. "We can't... There are other people here..."

"So?"

"We can't..." she repeated, unpacking her bag.

"Damn," Duo mumbled, walking to get his suitcases.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena walked into her and Heero's room and put her bags down. Heero walked in behind her, and looked at her. "What?"

"Which bed do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Alright. I'll take the far bed," she said as she took two of her bags towards the bed. Heero picked up the remaining two, placed his on his bed, and gave the last one to Relena. "Thank you."

He didn't reply, and begun to unpack.

Their room was large like Duo and Hilde's, with the far wall containing a balcony door, two beds, a nightstand, and a desk. The wall next to it contained paintings. Across from that was a loveseat, with a closet and chest on the adjacent wall. The hallway door was next to the chest, and next to that was the bathroom door.

Relena walked over to the balcony door, opened it, and walked out to the railing. Heero watched her, and followed her. "You shouldn't be here. What if..."

Relena stopped looking at the lake below her to turn towards Heero. "Why do you always do that?"

"Huh?" he asked, surprised at her question.

"Why do you always have to boss me around, telling me I shouldn't be here or shouldn't be there?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I have to protect you."

"Why? Why do you do this?"

"Because if you died, everything we fought for would have gone to waste. I don't want that to happen. And..." he paused as he turned around. "...I don't want to fight anymore." He walked back into the room.

Relena stood there as she watched Heero walk away. She turned around and looked down to the lake. 'Is that the only reason, Heero?'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everybody was in the living room, sitting around. Duo and Hilde were on the couch, with Hilde on Duo's lap, watching TV. Heero was in an armchair, reading a newspaper. Relena was across from Heero, in an armchair, also watching TV. The grandfather clock chimed, and Duo looked up.

"Man, I'm hungry," Duo said, as the clock finished chiming 6 times.

"You're always hungry," Hilde stated, getting off of Duo's lap. "Hey Relena. You want to help me cook?"

"Oh, sure," she replied, getting out of her seat and following Hilde into the kitchen.

Duo turned off the TV and looked over at Heero, who was still reading the newspaper. "So, do you like the rooming arrangements?"

Heero moved his paper over enough to look at Duo, and give the death glare. He moved the paper back, and continued to read.

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!" Duo wined, moving closer to Heero. "Heero?"

"What?" Heero said in a very angry tone, while he closed the paper. He set it on the coffee table in front of him.

"You didn't answer me. And all that I went through for... oops!" Duo quickly caught himself before he could finish what he was saying. 'Oh shit! Said too much!'

Heero caught the mistake. "What did you go through?"

"Ah... Nothing. You know me. Heheh... Just talking, making no sense."

"No. You were making sense, for once," Heero said, as he continued to glare at him. "Now what were you saying?"

"It's nothing, really," Duo said, getting really nervous.

"Tell me."

"But there is really nothing..."

"Tell me," Heero repeated, getting up.

"Oh! Alright!" Duo yelled, and Heero sat back down. "This trip was all a little plan for you and Relena to hook up."

'Hook up?' Heero thought. He continued to glare at him, not showing any emotion in his eyes. "Continue."

Duo sighed. "Relena really wanted you to go, and wanted you to enjoy yourself. So I told her I would get you to come." Heero still glared at him, which made Duo even more nervous.

"And?"

"After you rushed into her office, you seemed like you were going to go. But when I talked to you in your room, you didn't. I was talking to Relena, and Noin overheard us. When I was going to leave, Noin stopped me. She said she knew you were going to go, and knew Zechs wouldn't like it."

Heero snorted at the last statement.

"She told Zechs she didn't feel well, and of course he didn't want her to go. Then she called me, saying to bring Hilde and take their place. So here we are..." Duo trailed off as Heero stood up, and started to walk out of the room. "Heero?"

He ignored him, and continued on his way, up the stairs.

'Ummm... Did I help him and Relena, or make it worse?' he thought. He smelled the food cooking in the kitchen, and got up. 'All his is making me hungry...'

He walked towards the kitchen, wanting to 'help' the girls prepare dinner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hilde scolded Duo, who was trying to say something with a mouth full of food.

He chewed and swallowed. "Like I was saying. You guys want to go out and explore a little after dinner?"

"Are you crazy? It's getting dark!" Hilde exclaimed, getting up with her plate to put in the sink.

"I don't know Duo. Hilde's right," Relena said, also going into the kitchen.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

Hilde came back into the dining room. "Duo..."

"Heero? What do you think?" Heero got up and went into the kitchen with some dishes. "Hey!"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Relena?"

"I don't know," she repeated. "If Hilde goes, I guess so will I."

Duo looked over at his girlfriend. "Well?"

She sighed. "Fine. But..." she trailed off. Duo looked at her.

"But what?"

"I will go. Only if you do the dishes."

"Huh?"

"Relena and I cooked for you. At least you can wash the dishes."

"Hey! What about Heero?"

"He will help you," she replied, only to get a death glare from Heero.

"Fine." He went over to the sink.

"That was easier than I though," Hilde said to Relena, as they made their way to the living room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Aren't you glad that Heero came with us?" Hilde asked Relena, after they sat on the couch.

"What? Oh, yeah..." she replied, not very enthused.

"What's wrong? Did he do something?"

"Other than 'protecting' me, no," she said, putting emphasis on the word protecting.

"Well, look at it this way: Maybe he does like you, and he's just using the protection thing as an excuse. I say you should just go right up to him and demand he tell you what he truly feels for you."

Relena looked over at Hilde. "You really think that would work?"

"Oh, I know it will."

Relena smiled. "But when?"

"Well, you do share a room with him," Hilde suggested. "Oh! You can do it when we go out!"

"But Duo will be there, and I doubt he will open up with him there."

"Don't worry about Duo. I can take care of him. You just concentrate on Heero."

"Thank you..." Relena was interrupted with a loud crash from the kitchen. Both girls looked over the couch. "Oh god."

Heero came out and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What happened?" Hilde asked Heero, who just looked at the door.

Duo came rushing towards the three in the living room. "What the hell, Heero?!" he shouted. Heero just gave the braided man a death glare.

"What the hell happened?" Hilde asked again, getting annoyed.

"What happened?! This man," Duo said, pointing right at Heero. "...cannot take a joke!"

Heero continued to glare at Duo. Hilde sighed, and got up. She pushed Duo towards the stairs. "We're getting ready to go out."

After they left, Relena turned towards Heero, who was looking at her. "What was that crash we heard?"

He got up, and started to walk up the stairs. "I missed his head."

Her eyes went wide. "Why...?" she started.

"You should get ready," he said, and left.

Relena sighed and got up. 'Should I still take Hilde's advice after that?' she thought. She walked towards the stairs, and saw Hilde and Duo coming down.

"You should know better than to say something like that to him!"

"Well, I really wasn't expecting a reaction like that!"

Relena watched them as they walked outside. She started up the stairs, and met Heero at the top. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," he replied, and continued on his way.

She heard the door open, and Duo's voice. "Hurry up, Lena!"

"Let me get my sweater," she replied, as she rushed to her room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The four young people walked through the forest behind the lake, which was lit up by the remaining light of the setting sun. Heero and Relena walked up in front, and Duo and Hilde behind. Duo had his arm around Hilde's waist, both laughing because Duo's jokes. After a while of walking, the group came across a clearing, which had a small stream running through the middle of it.

"Well now. Should we go back, or follow the stream?" Duo said, which stopped everyone from walking.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should start heading back home," Relena said.

"Nonsense. I say we should continue," Hilde said, giving Relena a wink.

Heero saw this, and spoke up. "If we continue, it will be too dark to get back home."

"You scared, Heero?" Duo challenged.

"No," he replied, giving a death glare.

"Then why don't we continue? We can always follow the water home."

Heero grunted, and continued walking. Relena followed him.

"God, Duo. I'm starting to regret telling you about what Relena and I talked about," Hilde told Duo, in a whisper.

"You really didn't have to. I wanted to put him up to this before. Why else do you think I suggested to take a walk at night?"

Hilde smirked. "So we both have the same objectives here."

"Yup."

"Hey you two! Hurry up! You don't want to get lost!" Relena was ten feet away, looking at them. Heero was behind her, also looking.

An idea came into Duo's head at that moment. "Why don't you two continue? Hilde's getting tired, so I'm going to go back with her."

"Well if you two are going, why don't all of us go?"

"No, it's okay," Hilde said, picking up on what Duo was getting at. "You two can stay out if you want."

Hilde turned around, and started to walk in the opposite direction before Relena could say something. Duo followed.

"See ya later!"

Relena stood there, looking at them walk away. 'Why are they... Oh! Hilde said she was going to...' Relena turned around, looking at Heero. "What do you want to do?"

Heero looked at her. "It's too dark to continue," he said, walking past her.

Relena reluctantly followed. The walk back was in silence. 'What is Hilde going to say when she finds out nothing happened?' she thought. 'She did say to take charge, since he isn't.' Relena sighed. 'Well, it's now or never.'

Heero heard her sigh, and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked, as they stood in front of the lake by the cabin. Relena looked up at him just as moonlight lit up the surrounding area. She looked up, and noticed some clouds passing the moon.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he replied, in his usual monotone voice.

Relena took a deep breath, and looked back at Heero. "What do you think of me?"

Surprised by her question, Heero just looked back at her. After a couple seconds of silence, Relena started to walk towards the cabin. Heero grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Inside," she said, not looking at him. She shrugged him off and continued on her way.

'Damn it,' he thought as he watched her walk away. 'Why didn't I answer her?' After a moment of just standing there, he decided to follow her.

Relena ran into the house and rushed up the stairs. Duo and Hilde followed her, but Relena locked her door. "Lena?" Duo asked, knocking on the door.

"Please leave me alone," she replied between sobs.

"What did he do now?" Hilde said, walking back downstairs. Duo followed her, and Heero walked in the room. "You!"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What did you do to her?" Hilde asked, walking right up to him. "Or should I say, what did you not do to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero walked past her, only to be in front of Duo.

"Messed up again?" he asked.

"You don't know anything," he replied, walking into the living room.

Hilde took a look towards Heero, and then Duo. "I'm going to try to talk to Relena. You try to talk some sense into him."

"Oh, yeah. Like that'll be easy," he mumbled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Relena?" Hilde called, knocking on the door. "You okay?"

She didn't get a response. She sighed, and decided to walk away when she heard the door unlock. She turned around, and opened the door. Relena was out on the balcony, looking down at the lake below her. Hilde walked over and stood next to her. Both girls just stood there, looking down at the water. Finally, Relena spoke up.

"I tried," she said.

"Huh?" Hilde asked, not knowing what she meant.

"I tried," she repeated. "I asked him, and he didn't give me an answer."

Hilde turned to look at her. "He didn't say anything?"

"No," she responded, almost in a whisper. She continued to look down. Tears started to make their way down her face.

After a moment of silence, Hilde spoke up. "Did he not respond, or did you not give him enough time to respond?"

"What?"

"Maybe he was scared."

Relena snorted. "Yeah, like the Perfect Soldier would get scared. He's faced death more times than anybody. I doubt a little question would petrify him."

"Not if it's a question about his feelings..." Hilde trailed off.

Relena looked up at her friend. "His feelings?"

"You know he doesn't like those kinds of things. I say you give him some time."

"I've been giving him enough time. Like three years. I don't want to give my heart to him if he's not going to return by giving me his."

"Give him 'till the end of the weekend. Duo's talking to him now. Maybe he can get to Heero."

Relena turned back to the lake. 'I hope so,' she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero sat in one of the armchairs in the living room. Duo came in and sat on the couch next to it. He opened his mouth to talk when Heero stopped him. "Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

Heero looked at him. "I know what you were going to say."

"Really? How did you know that..."

"Duo..." Heero said, giving him a death glare. It didn't phase him one bit.

"...I was going to say..."

"Duo..." he repeated, more aggravated.

"...You blew it."

All the pent-up anger Heero had in him came out. And it was directed towards the braided American sitting on the couch.

He lunged at Duo, but he was expecting this. He jumped just in time, missing Heero's fists by an inch. He ran to the other side of the room, putting a chair and a coffee table between them.

"I knew it!" Duo exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Heero sneered, slowly advancing towards Duo. He was walking backwards, trying to keep some distance between him and the angry ex-pilot.

"I knew you blew it with her. What did you do?"

Heero stopped, and looked down at the ground.

"That bad, huh?" Duo said, walking towards Heero. He looked up, and when Duo was a foot away, he punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Urg! What...was that...for?"

He didn't answer, but walked to the couch and sat down. When Duo caught his breath, he followed Heero, and sat next to him. "What did you do?" he repeated.

"I didn't answer her."

"Didn't answer her? What did she ask?"

"What he felt for her," a voice said. Hilde walked into the living room and stood in front of the couch.

"You didn't answer her? God Heero! Are you crazy? You had a perfect opportunity! Why didn't you go for it?"

"He's scared," Hilde said, looking right at Heero. He looked up at her and gave her a death glare.

"Scared? Of what! You know how she feels! You should have gone for it!"

Heero bent down and put his hands on his head. He closed his eyes. 'Yeah, I should have...'

Hilde looked up, and saw Relena in the doorframe. She motioned for Duo to get up. "But you still have a chance," she told Heero.

Duo got up, and saw Relena. "Looks like you have a... Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Duo looked at Hilde, who just smacked him in the arm.

"Just get moving!" she said, and pushed Duo. They made their way out of the living room.

Relena walked over to the couch. She looked down at Heero, who didn't move from his position. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

Heero's head shot up when he heard her voice. "What? Oh, yeah."

Relena sat down, and stared at the fireplace. Heero looked at her in the corner of his eyes. 'Maybe Duo's right. Maybe I am crazy for not...'

"I'm sorry," Relena said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Heero asked, looking right at her.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that kind of position." She kept looked at the fireplace.

"I should be the one apologizing," he mumbled. He turned his head away from Relena. She barley heard him, and turned her head towards him.

"Why?"

"I messed up," he replied. Now he was the one staring at the fire.

"Messed up? Why? What did you mess up on?"

"You." He turned to look at her. "I should have told you."

'Told me? Maybe Duo did get through to him,' Relena thought, as she looked right into his eyes. "And what would that be?" she said, with some amusement in her voice. Heero picked up on this.

"It seems you already know."

Relena's eyes went wide. "What? No. I..."

A smirk formed on his face. "You're going to make me say it?"

"Say it?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Yes. I am."

Heero looked down at his lap, and then back to her eyes. "I...love you..."

Tears were in Relena's eyes, and she jumped on Heero, knocking him on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Oh, Heero! I've waited so long for you to say that! I love you too!"

Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and hugger her back.

On the stairs, Duo held Hilde in his arms. They both heard the conversation in the living room. "It's about time," Hilde said to Duo in a quiet voice.

"You're telling me," he replied, squeezing her waist tighter. She got up, and pulled a confused Duo to his feet. "What...?"

She led him into the living room, where Heero and Relena laid on the couch. Relena looked up and smiled at her friends.

Duo sat on one of the armchairs and pulled Hilde down with him. Both couples sat there, looking at the fireplace, until they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well, that's it. This took longer to write than I wanted it to. I got the idea when I was in the middle of writing My Hero. I was just too lazy to finish it (lol). As always, please review and tell me what you think. I *might* write a lemon about this at some point (1 X R lemon, that is). I have an idea of what I want to write, but I don't know if I will actually write it. If you want it, let me know. If enough people ask for it, I guess it will be written. 'Till next time.

Dark Mistress


End file.
